Her Prince, His Princess
by Oathkeepera
Summary: Three pairings, one surprise. There is nothing sweeter than to be here with you. The First Act: Namixas. The Second Act: Larxel. The Third Act: Kaiora. The Fourth Act: The Surprise. Compelete.
1. Living a Hallow Life

_Disclaimer: I w_ish to own KH but I don't, Got it memorized?

**_A/N: READ THE WHOLE NOTE. There will be 3 oneshots, this one being the first and the next chapter featuring another pairing with lines from a poem I wrote and the 4th chapter will feature the whole poem and a surprise. In short, 3 stories, 3 pairings and 1 surprise. I just had to write this since it has been floating around my head for AGES! Enjoy!_**

**_The first one is a Namine/Roxas aka Namixas and takes place before KH:COM._**

Writing key:

_Thoughts/flashback, **Writing**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Her **Prince**, His_ **_Prince_**_ss - The **First** Act - **L**iving a hollow life_

_T_he_re--is-n**o**_**thin**g_-----_**sweet**_er--t**hen**-to---**be**-h**ere**-w**it**h-yo**u**_

Roxas's boots echoed through out the Castle That Never Was as he wandered about; feeling bored as always. _Everybody is busy doing something,_ thought Roxas as he arrived at Naught's Skyway, _Isn't there someone I can talk to or something? _

His mind wandered to his mental list of people,_ Luxord has gambling debts to pay, Larxene is having her dot-week and is screaming at Zexion for eating all the junk food, Lexaeus is too much of a 'silent guy' , Xemnas, Vexen and Saix are busy planning another stupid mission, Xigbar is beating the guts out Xaldin for sticking a 'tell me to shoot myself' sign on his back , Marluxia is too much of a girl and_ _Axel is busy with his mission in Atlantica_, Roxas smirked as he remembered about Axel's reaction when he received the letter to go to that singing-sea world. With Demyx.

**(Flashback)**

_"WHAT!!! HOW DID I GET STUCK WITH _**DEMYX**_! AND GOING TO** ATLANTICA** OF_ **ALL PLACES**_!?"_

_Roxas covered his ears to save himself from his best friend's hollering as Axel read the note from Xemnas about his next mission. _

_"THIS MUST BE SOME JOKE!! DOES XEMNAS REALISE THAT I AM A PYRO! AND FIRE DOES NOT LIKE WATER!!!" _

_Just then Demyx; excited like a kid getting 500$ dollars for Christmas, flung into the room and dashed toward Axel, "YAY Axel! We get to go to Atlantica! A world full of merpeople who love to sing like me!" Demyx pulled Axel by the hood as he started shouting "I don't wanna!" like a little kindergartner who had to eat his green veggies, "And the best thing is!" Demyx opened a portal "It's underwater!" Axel's eyes winced as he was pushed into the portal shouting "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ROXAS SAVE ME!!!" _

**(End of Flashback)**

Roxas chuckled at the memory, "I told him not to steal Xemnas's hair gel" Roxas stopped when he reached the door to a very white room. Roxas has been to see the memory witch plenty of times, to talk mostly but sometimes he would just watch her draw. To see her frown when she got something wrong, to see her smile when she completed her finest work. In fact, they became quite good friends and soon lead to daily visits.

He knocked, not wanting to be impolite. No answer. He knocked once more. No answer. He opened the door, "Namine?"

The white room was empty except for a long marble table and a chair at the end. The usual drawing filled walls were now plain and white."Namine? Where are you?"

Roxas entered the room, closing the door behind him. His black coat swished against the floor as he made his way to the empty chair. _Funny, she's not allowed to leave the room_ though Roxas as he looked around the room. His blue eyes, then caught a piece of white paper with words on the chair, he picked it up and read the letter:

**_Dear Roxas, _**

**_I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier because I was afraid you would get in trouble with the higher ups. But as you know, some of the Organization XIII members are moving to the newly built Castle Oblivion. I am moving too. _**

Tears formed in Roxas's eyes when he read this.

**_But I thought I was going next week, along with the some of the others Organization XIII members, but I was wrong. They are dropping me off at the castle today. So with the little time I have to pack, I wrote this letter in hopes we meet again and that you understand. I will really miss you Roxas, I am truly grateful to have you as a friend. You made me feel like... I am a somebody. Thank you. I really wished I could stay I am sorry._**

**_Namine _**

Roxas saw that there was tear drops, scattered, on the page. _Namine must have been crying,_ Roxas felt a tear slide down his face, _no I am crying. _

He slid down to floor and started to sob, _why am I crying? I am a Nobody, a stupid empty shell with no emotions what so ever, living a hollow life_. He stared at the letter in the light and realized that there was a drawing behind the letter. So he flipped the letter over and tried to see through blurred eyes the picture.

It was of him and Namine. Together. Holding hands on a beach. Words were scribbled at the top of the page: **_There is nothing sweet then to be here with you _**

Roxas smiled and held the drawing close to his chest, closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep. But that was not all, for once, in his Nobody life, he dreamed. He dreamed of riding a skate board like every other kid, he dreamed of soaring over the clouds in the sky, he dreamed of swimming in the deepest ocean with a dolphin tail, he dreamed of running with lions, free and wild, he dreamed swinging on vines through the deep jungles but most importantly he dreamed of him and _her_, on a beach, together. _Yes, Namine there is nothing sweeter then to be here. With you._

**_------R-O-X-A-S_**_--------_**Is_-_**_life-this--**painful?**_**-Or**_--is--**it**--_just_-------**be**_**i_ng_**_-a**l**_o**n_e_**_------**wi**th**out**-y_o**_u_**_-------------**N-A-M-I**-**N**-**E-------**_

* * *

**_A/N: I loved writing the first chapter even though it's really sad, poor Axel, having to go Atlantica. Oh well at least Demyx is happy! LoL, oh and if you look in my profile, you will see the whole poem and the pairings this is based on, so if you JUST HATE spoilers then don't go read my profile. Well, at least until I finish this fanfic._**

**_And yes the line right after the story finished is apart of the poem. Au revoir and until next time, my fellow fan writers and readers!_**

_One sky, one destiny, __review please_

**_Oathkeepera_**


	2. Over the Edge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or its cast, there I said it, it's done, are you happy now? _

_**A/N: Salut (hi)! Here is the Second Act! Forgive me if Larxene's is a bit OCC since I never played KH:COM before, I only know bits and pieces about her personality from fanfics. ENJOY! This chapter is very long!** _

_THANKIE FOR REVIEWIE:_ **gettin some456789, -Randomness- -KuNoIcHi-KhFaN-, Inuhoono, Darc Oblivion**

_**This is Axel/Larxene aka Larxel one that takes place before KH:COM. Pls review after reading. Tks, **Oathkeepera _

Writing Key:

_Thoughts/Flashbacks, _**Sounds (bam! zap! etc)**

* * *

_Her **Prince**, His_ _**Princess**- The **Second** Act - **O**ver the edge _

_T_he_re--is-n_**_o_thin**g_-----_**sweet**_er--t**hen**-to---**be**-h**ere**-w**it**h-yo**u** _

Larxene's daggers slit through the air as she continued her target practice on the prowling Shadows that popped up once in awhile around Memory's Skyscraper. She dogged a swipe from a nearby Neoshadow and lunched 3 daggers at a few Shadows near the skyscraper, then used her Kunai as claws and slashed at the Neo. They all faded away in darkness. Satisfied, Larxene dismissed her daggers.

"Nice fighting there buggy"

Larxene's skin went ice cold, only one person was stupid enough to call her 'buggy'. "Axel" she muttered under her breath, as she turned around to face the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Axel stepped out of the shadows with his hood off, showing his fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. "That's me, Got it memorized?" he gave the Savage Nymph a wide smirk. Larxene's eyes danced with murder and lighting, "So Axel, do you wish to die this early?" she taunted with a low growl. Axel rolled his eyes, "Come on Larxene! You aren't still angry are you?"

**BAM!**

One of Larxene's infamous thunderbolts struck the ground a few inches away from Axel's right side causing him to leap 3 feet in the air. "I take that as a yes then!" shouted Axel as he quickly dogged the thunderbolts that were being thrown at him with murderous eyes.

**BAM! CRASH! ZEP! ZAAAAAAAP!**

Axel yelped as a thunderbolt struck him in arm. "It was an accident Larx! I wasn't my fault that-"

**ZAP!**

Axel's mention of the incident in morning caused him to get a shock in a very sensitive part which made him howl in pain. Larxene came stomping towards Axel as he lay helpless in the ground, groaning in pain. The morning's incident flashed in the Lightning Queen's eyes...

**(Flashback)**

_It was a very ordinary day. The usual. Demyx playing his sitar, Luxord challenging other members to a game of poker etc. Larxene (as always) was bored. She already finished Maris de Sade for the 16th time, and was feeling more sadistic than ever! "Is there anything to do around here!?" she wailed, slamming a book into the shelf as she continued to explore the library in The Castle That Never Was. _

_Meanwhile, the one and only pyromaniac, Axel was feeling a bit pyromanic-ish, and wanted to do what he did best. Burn something. _

_"PLEASE ROXAS!" pleaded Axel, as he went on his knees. Roxas was very ticked that he was woken at 8 in the morning after he spent the whole night ( 6pm-4am) fighting Heartless that came in came into the castle during thunderstorms. "NO, Axel you will not burn Mr. Dusky!" growled Roxas rubbing his eyes. Mr. Dusky was a small stuffed doll that was shaped like a Dusk that was given to Roxas from Xemnas as a 'welcome to Organization XIII' gift, which Roxas liked to sleep next too at night since it glowed in the dark. Plus, it was fire proof. Axel's kind of toy. _

_"But Roxy!-" Roxas winced at his girlish nickname "-You're 14 for Nobody's sake, you don't need Mr. Dusky like I do! I have cravings you know!" _

_Roxas was not merciful. "Technically Axel, I am actually 7 months old while you are about 7 years. So knowing that 7 month old children need to sleep in peace and usually have glow in the dark dolls next to them cause they can't stand the dark and 7 year olds are trained not to use dollies anymore, **NO**!" Roxas slammed the door in Axel's face. _

_Axel sighed in defeat as he quickly skittered down the Hallway That Never Was blindly until... _

_**SMACK!** _

_Until Axel ran into a large door in which lead the library. "THE LIBERY!" shouted Axel, "Surely I can find a something I can burn!" Quickly, Axel went into the library. _

_Upon arriving, Axel spotted Larxene at the other end of the library checking out the Q,R,and S section. "I'll just burn one book" muttered Axel and spotted a strangely familiar book on the floor, but without a care, he set it on fire. Axel giggled in glee as he watched it burn. Burn. Flames glittering like shimmering gems, _

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" _

_Axel jumped three feet high as he was shocked to find Larxene right behind him, kunai out. _

_"DO YOU RELISE WHAT BOOK YOU ARE BURNING!" _

_Axel's hands reached out for the book. Of course being a fire elementist, the flames didn't harm him. He flips the book over. His eye's widened in shock. _

_In golden letters that were slowly being eaten away by the crimson flames was the title he now feared the most.** MARIS DE SADE**. _

_"Oops... he he wrong book" was all Axel could say as he turned to face the Savage Nymph. Larxene was murderous to the bone. "Hehe, ya'know Larxene, it's illegal to kill somebody" peeped Axel as he slowly made his way to exit. _

_"DIE AXEL!" _

_Thunder clashed all around Axel. But in a flash Axel summoned a portal to escape the wrath of Savage Nymph. _

_"YOU WILL PAY AXEL! NO ONE! I REPEAT NO ONE! DESTROYS MARIS DE SADE WITH GETTING THROUGH ME!" _

**(End of Flashback)**

"Argg... Larxene have mercy" groaned Axel, still recovering on the blow to his sensitive part, "You almost have stopped me from being able to reproduce ever again!" Axel dragged himself to lean against Memory Skyscraper. Larxene smiled with her work and put her kunai away, grunting "Personally, I would have stopped you from being about to reproduce again-" Axel winced at those words, bracing himself for the lightning to strike at him. "-but I can spare you this time..." with that she turned and went in search of more heartless.

Those words totally got Axel off guard. _Larxene? being nice? Larxene and nice don't belong in the same sentence! Yet..._ Axel, having almost fully recovered ran after Larxene and caught up to her in a small back alley.

"Lar-Lar? being nice?" he taunted, whispering into her ear, "Could the one and only pyromaniac, Axel the Great have tamed the Savage Nymph?" Larxene continued to walk fast. Axel simply was faster, "Ohhh Larxene, I never thought you can show sympathy... After all everyone know that you are-"

**SLAP!**

"WHAT'S WITH YOU!?" shouted Savage Nymph, sparks crackling around her as Axel was thrown to the ground from the full force of the slap. "I SPARE YOU FROM A PAINFUL EXPERIENCE! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?" she roared with the full force of a typhoon in her voice, "WHY!?" she shouted in a low sob. Larxene, Savage Nymph was crying.

Tears leaked from the ends of her sparking eyes, and before the Flurry of Dancing Flames could understand what was happening, Larxene was sobbing on his chest as he laid flat on the ground.

"It hurts Axel!" she sobbed, shaking her pale face in the crook of his neck, her hands resting on his chest, "Every word, every moment! It chipped away of my non-existent heart! I try to live up to my expectations! Being a compete sadist, being Larxene, the Savage Nymph! Killing all those who stand in her way!" Larxene's hands started to shake badly, "But you know what! I don't want to be Larxene! I don't want to kill anymore, I just want to feel... Happiness, Anger, Sorrow... Love. I want to be Arlene again! Sweet Sugar Arlene, who couldn't even hurt a fly!" She sobbed even harder, "But why? WHY!?"

For once in his Nobody life, Axel felt the echo emotion of regret. He had teased Larxene many times before, never knowing that he was killing her slowly, deep inside, adding to her pain of her expectations of her title and her lust for a heart. Also, he felt a bit of respect for the blonde Nobody; she had been through a lot, more than he has and nothing could beat that.

What's more, he felt the echo of an unknown feeling. It made feel fuzzy and happy inside. He wanted to share the feeling with Larxene, but not in her current state.

"Larxene..." Axel gathered all his strength and sat up, holding Larxene close to his chest, resting his head on the Nymph's head. She continued to sob in his chest, making his coat wet with tears, "Larxene, I am sorry..." Axel whispered calmly into Larxene's ear, "I never thought I hurt you that much"

"Of course you never knew!" She growled, and escaped from Axel's tight hold, "We can't feel for your information!" Larxene stood up tiredly, still with teary eyes. "Everyone knows that Larxene has no feelings nor echoes of them because she's one stuck-up bic-"

"I don't believe that"

Larxene wheeled around to face Axel. She raised an eyebrow at him, cleared her eyes and fixed her hair before responding to the patiently waiting pyromaniac. "Axel, you bugged me for like how long? 5, 4 years? called me names, played pranks on me with Roxanne-"

"Roxas"

"Whatever!" hissed Larxene, hushing Axel with static eyes, "And here you are defending me while I insult myself. One word. Why?" The lightening elementist leaned on the back wall of the dark alley, waiting for the fire elementist's answer.

Axel stood up from the cold, stone floor, brushed himself off of dirt that got on to his coat and looked at the Savage Nymph with a hard stare. Larxene made herself stare back at those sparkling emerald eyes not backing down from this silent staring contest. Shimming Emerald looked into Sparking Blue. Both not backing down.

The Flurry of Dancing Flame gave a small chuckle, breaking eye contact with Larxene, staring at the ground in deep thought. Then looked back up at her with playful, puppy eyes.

"Because Larxene" he started sweetly, slowing coming closer to Larxene, pinning her to the wall while looking down on her from his tall height. Larxene struggled to move but found little success in her wobbling and had no choice but to stare at him back with cold eyes. He merely smiled "Of this"

Axel planted his lips on Larxene, afraid that she would shock him again, but the results were quite opposite. Larxene kissed him back and showed no signs of stopping of Axel's actions. Axel shared his brand new unknown feeling with Larxene, hoping that it would never end.

Meanwhile, Larxene lost all sense of logic and was focusing only on one thing. Axel. Heck, she should have stopped it long ago, slapped Axel a second time then return to the Castle that Never Was. But no... She couldn't. She wouldn't. Stop. It. _Could this be the echo feeling of... of **Love**? _The slight thought made Larxene quiver as the kiss got even deeper.

The Savage Nymph felt the fire of the Flurry of Dancing Flames pumping into her veins with such heat, it was almost amazingly sweet. Almost. While fire was slowly consuming the Lighting Queen's logic to focused only on the Fire Dancer in front of her. Axel felt the electric pluses of lighting and thunder that were quick, controlling and demanding. Lighting stirred the pyromaniac's desire to share more of this feeling with Larxene, but slowly faded.

After the passion ended, Larxene leaned beside Axel for support to recover from the intense experience and the boiling fire in her body, which was now cooling down. Axel supported her weight, playing with her bangs as he did.

"A little too hot for you?" he smirked as Larxene fanned her face, "No wonder your room is like oven, how can you stand the heat?" She snapped and opened a portal to her room and started to leave when Axel grabbed her arm.

"What?" she asked being annoyed and impatient to return to her quarters. Axel closed his eyes for a moment then muttered, "Larxene, is this..." Axel thought for the different words than the ones he was about to say, but there was nothing else, so with a deep breath, he looked at Larxene with a half sad look, "Is this-" he pointed at were his heart once was, "Is this love or is this an empty calling, Larxene?"

Larxene looked into Axel's eyes with sorrow, but gave him a rare 'happy' smile, "For now Axel-" she started entering the portal as the Fire Dancer let go of her arm, "it can be love" Axel looked at her with wide eyes, giddy with happiness, that for now he can actually feel!

The portal was just about to close when Axel quickly shouted out, "There is nothing sweeter than to be here with you Larxene!"

For a moment, Axel thought he felt a beat of a heart.

_I love you, my little Nymph/Pyro _

_Fill my heart with Thunder/Flames, You bring me over the edge with your Lighting/Fire. Why do you make my heart so whole? Isn't this suppose to be an empty echo? No, No, _

_It's real. _

_I will always love you, my little Nymph/Pyro. _

_-------**A-X-E-L**---------------------I_**s**_--t**his**---**l**-_o_-v-_e_------_**or**_---**is**----t_**his**_--_an_--**em**p**ty**--**ca**_llin_**g?**------------------_**_L_-_A-R-X-E-N-E_**_------ _


	3. Veil of Dreams

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or its cast. BUT I decided that owned the poems so NO STEALIE! Ask me first!_

**_A/N: I bet you Larxel fans enjoyed the last chapter, with the poem at the bottom. (NO, that is not the poem I based this fic on!) Oh, and if you guys haven't notice, I CHANGE PAIRING SETTINGS EVERY CHAPTER. So in which means if you look this story under Roxas and Namine you won't see it. Why? Because the latest chappie is not a Namixas! Anyways, Enjoy!_**

_MERCI FOR THE REVIEWIE!_ **rarofdoom, -Randomness- -KuNoIcHi-KhFaN-, Inuhoono, Darc Oblivion, zealaya**

**_This is the classic SoraxKairi aka Kaiora. It takes place after KH2 before they get the unknown letter._**

Writing key:

_Thoughts/flashback world, "_**Roxas talking"**

**_

* * *

_**

_Her **Prince**, His_ **_Princess_**_- The **Third** Act -_ **V**_eil of Dreams_

_T_he_re--is-n**o**_**thin**g_-----_**sweet**_er--t**hen**-to---**be**-h**ere**-w**it**h-yo**u**_

_Tears._

_Sorrow._

_Gone forever._

_"You're home"_

_Waking._

Kairi didn't like to talk about her dreams. Ever since Sora and Riku returned from their perilous journey, Kairi became quiet, unsure and mysterious. She would go into daydreams while people talk to her and often sit alone on the beach quietly sitting or drawing (thanks to Namine).

Some people thought she had finally gone insane after a whole year of waiting and discouragements that the boys won't come back, but when they were finally home, she must have snap under the pressure of all that and is quietly rebuilding it alone. Others thought she was just lonely and needed a friend or two to talk, but that didn't help since she barely uttered a word in the whole conversation, if you called it one.

Soon, everyone got worried about her behavior, from her parents to the neighbors. But none was more worried than the keyblade master, Sora. Sure he had changed a lot in a year or two, even Kairi changed (becoming more of a woman everyday). But changed so much that now they barely talk to each other? What's even worse, Kairi was starting to avoid him.

Sora was thinking was about it around sunset at the old papou tree. "Did I really change that much Roxas?" muttered Sora in a small yawn. "Does Kai avoid me because I have changed? Does she even like me anymore?"

**"Hey, I am not in love... unlike someone I know"**

"Oh really Roxas? Then why do I get flashes of you and Namine together on the beach, having a very fun time?" asked Sora, quizzically; smirking as he did. Ever since they fully fused together, Roxas shared memories of his short life with Sora. Some dealt with Organization XIII and Axel, others with Hayner and his gang and some are just Namine and him.

**"Shut up Sora, Nobodies can't even feel! You, out of all the people in the world, should know that!"**

"Roxas, we are sharing a heart remember? You can feel now"

**"Whatever! Anyway, I was just digging into your memories right now and guess what I found?'**

"Another embarrassing moment, in which if we separate, you would tell the entire world and make a laughing stock of me?" mumbled Sora, leaning on to the paopu tree, half cursing that Roxas has the ability to read his memories and thoughts.

**"Err... No, but I think I found why Kairi is avoiding you"**

Sora was all on ears by now, listening intently. "What is it Roxas? Show me the memory" Sora quickly said eager to understand his dear friend's problem and hoping to fix it up.

**"Relax Sora! It's not like the world is going to explode anytime soon."**

"It will explode if you don't shut up soon a get on with it" growled Sora, closing his eyes with a deep sigh, ready for the memory to reappear beneath his eyes.

**"Sometimes I wonder if you're actually my Other..."**

"Roxas do you ever shut up?" muttered the burnet keyblader as the memory slowly consumed him in his thoughts...

**The_thirdact _**veil_ofdreams_

_The sun started to set underneath the horizon. Two children; one girl, one boy sat on the docks of the old play island. The girl had boyish short auburn hair that reflected her amethyst eyes. The boy had spiky dark locks of hair, exploding in all directions. She was wearing a short pink skirt and a plain tang-top and he was _

_wearing giant yellow shoes, red pants and a matching jacket._

_They sat together, both 14 and only friends. Only._

_Roxas and Sora landed in the memory with a large thud on the wooden planks of the crude docks._

_"Arg I hate memory transporting!" groaned Sora and pushed Roxas off him. Sora took a moment to get accustomed to his surroundings. Then it hit him._

_"I remember this..." Sora watched the two children talk about many things At the end, the girl stood up; she said in a serious yet sweet voice to the boy something that he should never forgot. Should._

_"Sora, don't ever change"_

**Herprince,_Hisprincess_**

Sora's eyes shot wide open as he reawakened from his slumber. He found himself on the ground; sand stuck to the side of his spiky hair and tan face. He sat up to a sitting position and pondered, _Was the reason Kairi was avoiding me is that I have changed?_

**"Ask her"**

Sora shook his head angrily, "Roxas, I am trying to think here"

**"Better think fast Lover Boy, she's heading this way!"**

Sora quickly got his feet as he spun around to meet the beautiful amethyst eyes of the 7th Princess of Heart. "Oh Sora!" she gasped as she jumped not expecting Sora to be behind the tree, "You scared me!"

Sora just gave a goofy grin, "Sorry Kairi, couldn't resist!" he lied. Kairi crossed her arms around her stomach and pouted. Sora laughed. He loved how funny Kairi looked when she was mad. The two teens shuffled around, not knowing what to say next. A cold tension built between them as they both stared at each other.

Sora broke it, "Kairi..." he whispered softly with a somber tone, "I am sorry..." Kairi was shocked at Sora's apologies that she didn't know what to say. Sora started again, "You didn't want me to change yet I did" Kairi's eyes started to water but he continued, "I guess I changed too much for you to recognize me and I guess you didn't like this changed Sora, so avoided him" With that Sora started to leave Kairi there, tears streaming down her face as she sat on the dirt.

His shoes tip, tapped, along the wooden bridge as he slowly walked across, hating himself made Kairi cry. He didn't hear at first but there was a sort of a mumble that came out of Kairi's throat. The mumbles became louder and louder until Sora finally notice it and turned to face Kairi, who was at the other end of the bridge. Her face and eyes red and tears flowed like the tap when you turn it on at full blast. Sora couldn't stand to see her in this state and so he looked down, "Kairi..." Sora barely breathed her name, "I told you, I am sorry"

"Oh Sora!" She cried and ran right to him hugging him so tight that he could barely breathe, "Oh Sora, I should be saying sorry! It's just that I couldn't believe you and Riku are home" She dug her head into his chest and sobbed harder, "When you were gone, I dreamed about you and me together playing, but they were only dreams! I am afraid this is only a dream as well!"

She continued sobbing as Sora put his hands around her back hugging her back.

Kairi's tears stopped flowing and she took a step back from Sora cleaning the tears from her eyes. She gave a sad smile, "I am sorry Sora, I just-"

"Hush" Sora interrupted softly and place his lips on the girl he loved . Kairi let a small gasp, as she felt his lips and she melted in his embrace. "I love you, Kairi" muttered Sora huskily. Kairi gave a small blush as she thought of her and Sora together. Should she say it? Would she? She gave a small sigh as she felt Sora kissing down her neck. "I love you too, Sora" she murmured softly, touching his tanned face with her light skinned hand.

They stared into each other's eyes with a gaze of love and caring.

"Sora?"

"Mhh? Yes, princess?"

Kairi blushed deeply at the mention of princess. She was the 7th princess of light after all. She took a deep breath and pulled him into a hug, in which he also returned back. "Sora, am I only dreaming of you? Or is this real?"

The question surprised him. It the last thing expected to hear from her.

Soras tilt her head up so they returned to starting at each other. "Kairi, I am here now, of course this is real" He stroke Kairi's long auburn hair. " You know what Sora?" said Kairi with a playful voice. "What is it, my princess?" was the sweet reply from the keyblade master.

"There is nothing sweeter then to be her with you, Sora"

**-----------------_S-O-R-A_**-_---------------A**m**--I--dream**ing**-Of--**You?**-------_or_-----**is**-----th_**is**_------**real**--------------**K-A-I-R-I**------------_

* * *

**_A/N: I must admit that was not a really good chapter. I had no idea what to put for this pairing so I thought of random things. Eh, not good at fluff either. In a way, this story is a bit like the Larxel one with Kairi sobbing and stuff. (sigh) _**

**_Oh! and by the way... (shifty eyes) Since the next chapter is the surprise... (clear throat, everyone stares really hard) I will give a clue of what's it about! (everyone celebrates) But it's going to be a riddle! (everyone says AWWW MAN!)_**

_Thy watch as the first starts of four acts, unravels a secret, though thy might not know the last, thy secret shall be to thy known. Secrets unravel truth. Behind wept veils, Weep thy truth._

**_Aren't I evil? I'll give a bag of cookies to the first person who at least figures out the first sentence!_**

_My birthday is on Valentines day by the way_

**_Oat_**hk**ee**_per**a** :)_


	4. Endings with Truth

_Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Do I? DO I? Fine, you disclaimer people! I do not own Kingdom hearts or it's cast. But I own the peoms and riddles of this story, so in your face!_

_MERCI FOR ZE REVIEWIES!: _**Inuhoono, anime-gurl198, rarofdoom, -Randomness- -KuNoIcHi-KhFaN-, **

_**The winner of the bag of cookies**__** is...(drum roll)**_ _Inuhoono!**Good guessing!**_

**_Yes people. This it. The Surprise that you have been waiting for. Poem is at the end. It's really long! So Enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

_Her **Prince**, His **Prince**ss - The **Fourth** Act - **E**ndings with Truth_

_There--is-n**othin**g-----**sweet**er--t**hen**-to---**be**-h**ere**-w**it**h-yo**u**_

_Thy_ watch as _th_e **first** s**_tarts_** of **four** acts, unr_avels_ a secret, though **thy m**ight not k**now** the last, t_hy_** secret **shall **be to** thy _know_n. Secrets u_nrave_l truth. Behind _wept veils_, **_Weep_** thy **truth**.

_The fourth act has been reveled_

_The secret unravels,_

**L**iving a hallow life - **O**ver the edge - **V**eil of Dreams - **E**ndings with Truth

**_The bold letters unravels the Truth._**

**L-O-V-E**

_"Keeping an oath is not as easy as it looks, my dearest princess"_

_((HerprinceHisprincess))_

**The Truth of the Four Acts shows the True Endings**

**Thy weep if Thy must**

**The Truth is only to weep behind the wept veils.**

* * *

_The True Ending: Living a Hallow Life: Namixas_

**_------R-O-X-A-S_**_--------_**Is_-_**_life-this--**painful?**_**-Or**_--is--**it**--_just_-------**be**_**i_ng_**_-a**l**_o**n_e_**_------**wi**th**out**-y_o**_u_**_-------------**N-A-M-I**-**N**-**E-------**_

They were on the beach together. Namine and him. He knew he was dreaming, but he didn't care. He can at least pretend.

"Roxas" murmured the Dream Namine as she snuggled into Roxas's chest, "We would see each other for real again, right?" Roxas didn't know how to respond, he just sat there stroking her sun hair, looking ahead into the ocean. Dream Namine sat up straight and looked right into Roxas's eyes, "Right Roxas?"

Oh, how he wanted to say it right there! He just wanted to cry his heart out and tell her that he loves her more then the world. But no. It would have been a lie. Nobodies don't love. Don't have hearts. Don't feel. Anyways, he wouldn't be telling it to the one he cared for the most.

So with a quick reply, Roxas muttered, "Maybe, Dream Namine" The fake memory witch looked in shock as tears started to stream down her face. Dream Namine pulled out of Roxas's grasp and stood a few feet ahead of him, eyes scanning the ocean. "Why?" Dream Namine whispered, "I am not a dream! I love you..."

Roxas sighed, "Dream Namine... If I told you I loved you, I would lie and I would not betray the girl I would love" Roxas stood up from the sandy beach, "Dream Namine, you are what I want Namine to be... to feel... to love... but I can't love a dream, only the one I would have loved first"

Dream Namine turned to face Roxas with angrier and hatred, "You fool!" she screamed, "Namine can never feel anything for you! She has no feelings" Roxas laughed at Dream Namine and stared at her, "Dream Namine, you look like at her..." He caressed her face with a hand, "You have the same hair, same skin, same eyes..." She purred as he continued caressing her, "but..."

Roxas's hands fell from her face and he gave a devious smirk as he started to back away. "R-R-Roxas?" Dream Namine whispered in frighten tone, reaching out.

"But Dream Namine, I can't feel either, so I can't love you" Dream Namine's eyes started to flow again with tears, "How? How could you!" The beach turned ash gray and soon into black inkiness. Dream Namine was no longer a dream but a nightmare. "You WILL regret this!" Nightmare Namine screeched as the flowing liquid of ink covered her golden body along with the world surrounding it.

The ink of Darkness crept up Roxas's legs. He started to claw the ground trying to push him up from this death pit, crying out in angst. He tried to dig himself out in vain, but seeing he won't be able to, he sought this as his last chance.

"Namine" he breathed, the darkness up to his shoulders, "If-If I had a heart I-I-I-" the darkness was almost to his mouth, "I would say I love you!" The world froze. A scent flowed into Roxas's hair and nose as he lay in the black mud. The scent was of freshly opened paint and sharpened pencils.

Light erupted around Roxas as he was slowly being pulled out the darkness by a mysterious invisible figure. Soon, the whole world was light.

_"Thank you, Roxas"_

He awaked. He really did love Namine.

One week later, Roxas ran away. 13 days later, he was caught by Riku and had his memory washed away. A year later, they met. He asked, "Who are you?" He would never be Roxas again. He had forgotten. Namine cried. Roxas didn't understand why.

When they separated and reunite once again, She asked, "Is life this painful? or is it being alone with you?"

Roxas told her, "I don't understand, I still don't know you! Who are you?"

Namine cried even harder.

* * *

_The True Ending: Over the Edge: Larxel_

_-------**A-X-E-L**---------------------I_**s**_--t**his**---**l**-_o_-v-_e_------_**or**_---**is**----t_**his**_--_an_--**em**p**ty**--**ca**_llin**_g?_**_------------------**L**_**-_A-R-X-E-N-E_**_------ _

Larxene left Axel in his 'happiness' and 'joy' as she entered the portal to see the entrance of her living quarters; slightly feeling woozy and strongly happy. Yes, she had to admit that she did enjoy Axel's forceful kiss... yet than again, he's only a pain in the butt. She sighed and opened the door to see her usual, white room and black king-sized bed, but there was also something else.

A tall, muscular man with shoulder length pink hair wearing standard Organization black coat outfit, leaned on the sides of the bed post, looking at her with flowery pink eyes, which seemed to swirl with different shades of flowers.

"I have seen that little act with, my sadist Nymph" The man said in a cold tone that froze Larxene's blood. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, "And your problem is Marluxia" The Graceful Assassin gave a smirk and pressed against her petite frame, his body shadowing hers.

"I have no problems with that" He whispered into her ear, in a poisoned tone, making her shiver with a little bit of fright and delight, "But the thing is..." His words danced upon her lips like a kiss of death, "Axel better learn that you are MY little Nymph" His lips claimed hers in whirlwind of passion. She didn't have any choice. He tamed the Savage Nymph. She was his to reward.

Though it nagged in her head that it shouldn't be Marluxia kissing her. _It should be... be..._ "Axel" she softly whispered through the kiss. Marluxia's eyes shot wide open as he tore off of her lips, making her fall to the ground. His usual peaceful eyes now a lit with sharp thorns of roses, rested upon the Lightening Queen. "AXEL? Is that what you can say? I own you now Larxene! I tamed you! you are MINE! Not that selfish insane pyromaniac bas-"

"Your wrong" Marluxia's eyes went even darker as Larxene stood up to face him, "He believes that we have hearts Marluxia" A devious smile crept on Marluxia's face, "Well then, I think we go our selves another ally!" Larxene looked confusedly at the man in front of her, what does he mean another ally? Marluxia grabbed Larxene's hands and pulled her to his chest and held her there. He whispered of betrayal and alliance, of dreams, truth and reward. And what did the Savage Nymph do? she took it all in, agree at once, "Now my little Nymph, go and retrieve our other ally!" shouted Marluxia and so she did.

Within moments, Larxene found Axel and pursued him to join Marluxia's rebellion, but the Fire Dancer had his causes. Just a few moments before he ran into Larxene, he was called to Xemnas. The Superior told of his suspensions of Larxene and Marluxia's betrayal to the Organization, and since he would be leaving Castle Oblivion to Marluxia, he would leave the mission of keeping watch on to Axel's shoulders. Of course Axel accepted, he had no choice. But he couldn't hurt Larxene, so he decided that if Marluxia and Larxene are planning to take over the Organization, he would convict Marluxia and claim Larxene had nothing to do with it.

So with that, Larxene, Axel, Marluxia and the others arrived in Castle Oblivion and that's where Axel's heart broke. Well, if he had a heart that is. It was a normal day at Castle Oblivion and Axel decided to take little walk around his brand new home. Passing the through the white hallways and corridors, he wondered through the maze, then he heard something. It was muffled of course, but as he continued on down the hallway, he would often hear a gasp or two. He reached the corner and turne. He would regret it.

Marluxia and Larxene were making out at the end of the hallway, Larxene was against the wall, Marluxia kissing her neck. For a few moments, they didn't notice Axel at all as he stood in shock and sorrow, but as soon as Larxene opened her eyes again, "AXEL!?" she shouted, pushing Marluxia off of her. The Fire Dancer snapped back into reality as he watched the Savage Nymph with sad eyes, "Larxene..." he whispered through sad lips. He turned and walked the other way. _Oh, she would regret toying with me!_ Axel thought angrily, _She will pay!_

And pay Larxene did. 8 days later, Axel reported both Larxene and Marluxia. 12 days later, Larxene and Marluxia found out about Axel's betrayal.

The moment Larxene found out, she stormed to battle with Sora, intense with pain and heartbreak. She fought. She fought hard. In the end, she knew she would die, so before the last blow was taken, she backed away and pretended to die, while teleporting to her only sanctuary: The library.

Unfortunely, Axel had to be there, sitting on her coach. Larxene came in through the portal landing on right side of the coach, bloody and torn up. Axel watched from the other end of her coach, still and unforgiving, "So you're still a live?" he whispered coldly, "How unfortunate" Larxene growled at him and leaned against the coach. Axel sighed, stood up and let out a hand to her. She took it grudgingly and used it to go to lie on the coach. Axel watched, still burning with anger.

Larxene examined her body, twisting her hand her and there, and slowly saw it disappearing, "I am fading Axel..." she muttered, looking down at her feet. "Yeah... You deserve it... you're a traitor" growled Axel, shifting his weight back and forth. They remand silent, the air cold with sorrow. Suddenly, Larxene's body disappeared, then reappeared, "Ahhh... It almost time for me to go to the Abyss" she smiled, raising an almost transparent hand. She turned to face Axel and stared into his eyes. Her eyes could almost taste the rage in his, but what did she do? She laughed.

"Axel?" she asked, slowly standing up and leaning a little to close to Axel, "What are your feelings for me if you had a heart?" The question totally got Axel off guard. Didn't she notice how angry he was? What an obvious Nymph. "I would say I hated you for toying with me, since you love Marluxia instead" Was the gruff answer from the Fire Dancer. Larxene was in shock, was he really that blind to her enslavement by Marluxia? What an obvious Pyro. "You know what I would say?" Whispered Larxene, making her words tickle Axel's mouth, "I would say, I loved you with all my heart" and with that she placed her lips on his for a moment. Only a moment. Only a moment before she was wept away by the Dark Abyss.

_"I love you, my little Pyro, yet you were too blind to see the truth behind Marluxia and me. I'll tell you what the Abyss is like"_

Axel cried. He was blinded by jealously to see the truth. She loved him, even though it went against every aspect of her personality.

Axel cried harder.

* * *

_The True Ending: Veil of Dreams: Kaiora_

**-----------------_S-O-R-A_**-_---------------A**m**--I--dream**ing**-Of--**You?**-------_or_-----**is**-----th_**is**_------**real**--------------**K-A-I-R-I**------------_

It was the day Kairi dreaded the most. The day Sora had to go back to saving the worlds. It was only a simple letter. From a simple King. But it meant so much to her life as well as Sora's...

_Dear Sora, Kairi, Riku_

_It's been awhile hasn't it? I hope you are enjoying your time relaxing and adjusting back to your old lives before the keyblade and everything. But the truth is... your lives will never be the same again. I just want you guys to know that. Also... there is trouble brewin' up again. I am not sure what, but when I know what it is... I'll need Sora and Riku to look into it._

_A life of a keybearer is hard and is a long battle between Light and Dark, Basically there the Protectors. A life of a Princess is a life of Shelter and Protection._

_Sincerely, King Mickey_

"So what does it mean?" asked Kairi as she finished reading the note. Riku shook his tangled silver mass of hair with an exasperated sigh, "It means Kairi-" Riku started, but paused thinking how to word it. "It means Kairi" interrupted Sora, "That sooner or later, Riku and I are going back to the worlds, again"

Kairi thought for a moment then said, "Can I come too?" Riku looked at her with the 'are-you-really-that-stupid-look', "No, Kairi. Didn't you read? The King said 'a life of a princess is life of SHELTER and PROTECTION' that means, we can't put you in danger" Kairi's eyes darted to Sora desperately hoping he would side with her. Sora just shook his head as he sided with Riku. "B-but you said that I could come!" she cried out desperately, trying to change their minds.

"Look Kairi-"

"Don't Kairi me, Sora!"

"I just don't want to lose you again Kairi! I can't bear seeing the one I love to die!"

Kairi looked at Sora with sad eyes and whispered what was on the verge of tears, "Me too Sora, me too" Kairi then ran off the islet, sobbing, making Sora feel really bad.

Kairi refused to see Sora the next day, nor the next day, nor the day after and when the King did call for Sora and Riku, Sora wanted to see Kairi one last time.

Sora decided it was best that he went up to her room before he left so that she knew that he still loved her. Sora knocked on the door with a slight nock. No answer. Another nock. No answer.

"Kairi! I know you're in there!"

"Go away!"

Kairi's voice was of sorrow and sadness, Sora felt really sorry for his princess, for making her cry, but there was nothing he could do about it. The door had a special lock that didn't require a key and it wasn't going to budge. But there is one thing he didn't try yet...

"Kairi... I am sorry, I truly am and if I had a choice between goings on this quest or staying with you, right away I would chose you because you know why? Because I love you and that is what all matters. Will you please open the door?"

A moment of silence, then a shuffling of metal and paper was heard before the door opened to show the teary eyed princess. "I am sorry, Sora!" she cried as she hugged him so tight that he could barely breathe, "I am so sorry that I have stubborn these few days... I wish we could spend more time together" Sora hugged her back stroking her tangled hair and cleared the tears from her eyes, "Hey, it's gonna be alright ok?"

Kairi forced her self to smile at the man she loved the most, "Promise me one thing Sora"

"Yes, princess?"

"Promise me that you will return to me"

Sora looked into her beautiful eyes and whispered, "Of course I will, but in turn you have to promise me something"

"What is it Sora?"

"That you will never forget me and will love me for always even if other guys start flirting with you"

Sora's voice was full of seriousness and hope. But Kairi of course agreed for she will always love Sora no matter what. So what done was done and Kairi watch the boys off with the promise in heart for ever to keep.

One day, lead to one week. One week, lead to one month. One month, lead to one year.

But even if the days past quickly, Kairi still kept her promise. She would refuse every guy who asked her out and she would always remind her self about Sora and his adventures when she woke up in the morning.

That one year lead to 10 years and it was on the start of that 10th year, when everything broke apart.

It was a bright day like every other day on Destiny Islands. Kairi was wondering the shores of the play island at dawn with her pink gown-like dress with rows of white ribbon crossing here and there. Kairi evolved into a beautiful woman, her hair was long and soft like the silkily waves, her eyes twinkled like stars in the night sky. Yes indeed, Kairi was like a Princess. After all she is the Princess of Heart.

Then she notice something she thought she would never see. A tall man with long silver hair and jade eyes came walking in from the other side of the beach. Kairi cried out in shock and hope as she ran to the man. The man didn't notice her till now and was tackled by a deathly bear hug, "Riku!"

Yes, the man was her long lost friend, Riku and she was happy to see him again, but there was one question left.

"Where's Sora?" she asked with worry, Riku turned away from her. A tear ran down his cheek

"K-Kairi, I-I-I am s-s-sorry" was Riku's response as he took out a small item from one of his pockets.

It was sliver and was worn down with black smudges and was shaped like a crown. Sora's pendent.

Kairi cried. For ten long years she believed that Sora would come home to take her into his arms. But he wouldn't no longer, and the sad thing is... This was Sora's first broken promise.

Kairi cried harder.

* * *

**Her Prince, His Princess**

**By **_Oathkeepera_

**The Poem that was the start**

_There is nothing sweeter than to be here with you_

_Is life this painful? or is it being alone without you?_

_Am I dreaming of you? or is this real?_

_Is this love? or is this an empty calling?_

_Her Prince, His Princess_

_There is nothing sweeter than to be her with you_

_----------------_

Though the _Truth_ was sad

The aftermath was not

**Roxas** and _Namine_ restarted there friendship from scratch and now are lovers.

**Axel **died and joined _Larxene_ in the Abyss, reuniting them and this time with hearts. They also became true lovers.

_Kairi_ kept her promise and never forgot **Sora** till the day she died. They reunited in Heaven and loved each other ever since.

Not all the first endings are true

But in the end, It wasn't so bad after all

**_

* * *

_**

Yes people this is the end... Sad I know, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for supporting me and thank you for taking your time to read this. And just to let you know, I am putting this story under all characters. Read my other fics too!

Well, till the next story my fair readers!

_One sky, One Destiny, till the end_

_(: Oathkeepera :)_


End file.
